fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiko Yamamoto
|name= Yumiko Yamamoto |kanji= |race= Human |birthday= June 15th |age= 17 (Appearence) |gender= Male |height= 6'2 |blood type= A |eyes= Green (Normal), Yellow (Dark Form) |hair= Blond |affiliation= Star Breaker Guild Karyuudo |previous affiliation= Fiore Royal Military |occupation= Mage-Knight, Maid |previous occupation= Chief Sergeant |team= Karyuudo "Main Group" |partner= None |base of operations= The Starbreaker Grand Hall |status= Active |relatives= None |alias= "Saber-Queen", "Maid of the Stars" and "Yuko-sama" |magic= Sword Magic Wind Magic Requip |weapons= Mana Blade, Clarentna along with many other forms of weapons including axes swords and other weapons.}} Yumiko Yamamoto is a knight-style independent mage travelling throughout the world, as for her true identity, is unknown however she serves Star Breaker Guild as both a mage and a maid. She is apart of Karyuudo, as her heroic battle skill shine for having her defeat thousands of mages, an extra-large wyverns, knights, magical beasts and demons by herself in the past. Appearance She seem very pretty woman with blond hair in the style of a old english, as well as mainly in a suit of metal armor, that almost looks like blue dress mixed in one, along with that she wears a black or blue with white outline to the maid outfit, mostly carrying her legendary sword Claretna. When she started to gain an dark version of herself from holding onto the black orb for so long, for the longest time, she appeared in a black and white dress with her eyes glowing bright yellow when in battle she also has a dark blue and black suit of armor which most times she battles without the helmet on her face. Personality Yumiko is a strong-willed young woman that always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on making the guild stronger. Yumiko insists that she is a warrior first and that her gender is of little importance to her. Her stubborn personality is evident when she frequently explains how much the world is better off without such dark powers of the Black Arts. She has a cold-blooded and ruthless side when it comes to achieving his goals, if there was a chance to save lives of millions by sacrificing a few lives she will do what she must than later have tears roll down her face when it is completed. As the maid, she appears to be most times willing to help out people at the same time Yumiko has shown a rough side of her but her rarely battles unless kageki wills it or her honor wants her to do so, however she is able to destroy her enemy in the name of the name of her ruler. Under the Influence of the stone, she gained a split personality changes vastly upon being corrupted but she cannot be called a villain, She is more of a dark hero who is still an idealist clinging to her own values even after being blackened. The black orb her personally takes a much more cruel almost dark and dark personally she appears to still care for her guild but anyone aside from them she would kill without hesitation or remorse, She still agrees on any challenger left before her unless she can't bring herself to do so. With that said she is mainly focused on working for the peace in the world and has shown to have a bit of a crush on fuyu after he appeared from the being sealed away from so long, which soon after he was married, it disappeared. History The Broken Moon Part 1 First appearance The history of Yumiko isn't clear yet due to repressed memories she remembered that she woken up in the forest with a uniform of the Royal Military on, after serving a year, she begins to question the loyalty and if she was doing the right thing. That changed when the guild was first brought in, she did serve with the Fiore Royal Military during the mission that ended the chairman as still the Major, before quitting to join Star Breaker Guild ranks. Well apart of the guild she serves as both a member as well as an maid which is fine, with her during the rumors of them uncovering a black crystal orb, well following yusuke during his troublesome time. She informed "Kageki" in the throne rooms which during the mission found a black-stone, which she put in her pocket thinking it was a good luck charm. During her time in the guild she was training with a fellow sword-mage named Saruwatari Shinichi, they both battled in the past time and again no matter how many times never once needed to unleash her legendary blade, "Clarenta", due to the fact she wished not to kill a comrade, however this shows there swordplay was at pair with each other. After he disappeared she begins to feel a hint of darkness in taint in her holy quest to destroy dark magic, as was over taken by the power of the black orb which lead her to be a more darker version of herself. She still remains loyal to the group however she is much more hurtful and likely to wound an enemy to get info or just down right bossy, which this is an effect from the influence of the black orb known only as "Moon-bane" which kageki keeps hidden from both his brother and the demon lord Baal's human avatar. It was later Explained by Fuyu to Yusuke Kenpachi, she is currently apart along with yusuke's brother Yamashita Kenpachi that there apart of a group known as Hunter, as well Yumiko stopped him from telling yusuke anymore about the group by using her fist into his face whenever he talks about it. Magic and Abilities Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic involving the use of swords, when used by her she carries two magical sword as well as she can some forther other weapons at will. *'Sword Magic: Broken Seal Unleashed' - This spell removes the seal on her Mana blade to become the Legendary "Clarenta" which with this blade her magical energy will be trailed with bright yellow and light magic which was powered by the faith of the kings come to past in the realm. *Sword Magic: Fury of the Lands - the attack where clarenta trails the raw magical energy as it would form into an single beam of light as it would trail around the sword in a form of a blast wave, true it can't be used repeatedly but has shown from the skill of her able to be used twice before she haves to rest to regain herself. Along with this she is able to summon forth a swarm of daggers, by fusing Wind Magic, with Sword magic to form into a rain of blades flying towards enemies. Requip (換装 Kansō lit. Express Equipmentary) Is also known as Re-equip, is a Holder Type Magic related to the summoning of equipment, she is able to summon forth her armor as well as her other blades including her famous blade known only as "'Clarentna'" or "Seal Form" Mana blade, which are both very power weapons of legend. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. - When used by Yumiko, her blade is about to form a swarm of wind at will as she is able to use it like a blade or in other means like making flames bigger, with this type of magic she uses it more a base of support however it don't include it can't be used as a weapon. Releaseia.jpg|Wind Magic: Shining Blade Air Mage.jpg|Wind Magic File:Fate_stay_night_390277.jpg|Legendary Sword - Clarentna *'Wind Magic: Kuro-Oujou' - An wave of her hand as shards of blades would fly infused with the winds would spin around drilling into foes as well as slashing or knocking them away from contact from the female. *'Wind Magic: Shining Blade' - Infusing three things, Iron from blades, Her own magical energy and lastly the winds itself the blades form into a sharp of an shining wind that would blast out as both a twister and an blade slash towards her enemies.. Abilities Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, She possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable able to carry fourteen handful of solid gold bars and various other thing inside a large bag. She appears after during her time with training her Masuyo, can carry her Mana blade with a single hand, however the weight is still is a bit of a factor at times. Enhanced Durability: Not including her saintly armor, She possesses the physical prowess of being able to withstand a great deal of wounds before going down, she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic attack from Akuji. While she was still unconscious and somehow get back up, withstand a barrage of impacts from a crazed Fuyu, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power of his, without incapacitating damage. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Yumiko is able to quickly dodge an opponent's strikes, Even more amazing she can counterattack in quick and rapid succession almost instantly after she using her Clarenta to slice her enemies for both offence and defend. She has another amazing skill being able to leap onto the top of large buildings to chase after an enemy, without using her magic or anything however at times, is still able to fight handle her teacher in a fight when it comes to speed. Her enhanced speed & reflexes also allows her to analyze and follow the movements of faster opponents making blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes possible, however it is unknown how quick her speed is alone. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She is known to be a very skilled in swordsmanship, and she has the power to stand toe-to-toe with the Queen of Spades. She was able to easily slice and defeat anyone before it could react. S he is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, on for six feet away when using clarenta to since, Mana Blade to heavy to match the speed. Equipment Clarenta - The Famous blade of the land of broken thunder, it said that before the times of wizard, it was carried by a king who was granted the power for as long as the king is strong the kingdom will grow, and when he is sick the kingdom will suffer. After the area that is known as the main "Thorn", he lays dead his final command was to seal this blade in a tomb putting his heart and soul into this when triggered shines with a golden light. Mana Blade - the seal form of Clarenta an much heaver blade, only unleashed by those who have the royal blood of the ruler of the lands in the past, or one that has the blood of a dragon inside there vain, is able to unleash it power, however the blade remains unseen unless the user chooses to show it. it looks alot more heavy and larger, requires two hands to use in battle instead of the single hand with Clarenta, since it takes a wider shape in the way of a great-sword instead of normal. 52maids5fr.jpg|Normal Yumiko Maid saber-620x.jpg|Normal Armor Yumiko Fate-StayNightMordredComparison.jpg|Dark Yumiko Dress and Darkness armor Mana Blade.jpg|Mana Blade EXCALIBUR-fate-stay-night-3218374-800-600.jpg|Clarentna/Sword Magic: Fury of the Lands normal_saber_alter_3.jpg|Dark Yuko Maid User111166 pic89981 1265896710.jpg|Yumiko sparring Shinichi Konachan.com - 70709 armor blonde_hair fate_stay_night fate_unlimited_codes green_eyes saber saber_lily sword weapon.jpg|Saint Paladin Armor Saber29.jpg|Yumiko With Mana Blade 87267-bigthumbnail.jpg|Dark Yumiko Armor with Dark Clarentna Saint Empress armor.png|Saint Empress Armor Saint Empress Armor - The armor, used by her after her steel-plate was destroyed was used during the 500 year war, given to her by Kageki/Masahiro who believe it was the right thing to do. Her armor was worn by a woman in the past which killed Drago-lich monster during the 500 year war after a demonic lich who serves Zeref used his magic to morph himself into a remains of a old dragon that was killed off by a crazed dragon slayer. The armor is as light-weight as a feather but is able to protect her from many forms of magic, with the power to cut the effects of many spell attack power in half. After effected by the black stone, well under the influence stopped using this armor wears this after the dark aura. Tyrant Empress Armor - From the influence of the moon-scatter stone, the soul of yumiko turn the taint of pitch-black so she summoned forth a dark armor fitting her evil heart takes hold she can summon this armor forth. Her armor takes a dark navy blue and black appearance with much more heavy plate armor with a mask sometimes covering her face, with black, which appears not only to halve the effects of most forms of magic but all darkness-based magic appears to be drained into the armor and reverts to dark energy given to the user. Saint Paladin Armor - After her former armor was restored, she taken her armor to the Hell Forge, an monstrous forge built in Rosa Rengo which she had a new set of armor forged which is a pure white version of her Saint Empress Armor with strange marks around it. This armor seems when using this set of armor, which retains the halving of magical based attacks, however it appears this set of armor can summon out photon energy, out of the blade edge of the sword, which trails boosting both the speed of the sword itself and the user. The light from this armor is enough which it appears to hurts, various monsters of myths including Vampires, Demons, Un-dead and Slime monsters. Triva Her Appearances and Abilities are based off of Alter Saber and Saber also known as Altria Pendragon from Fate/Stay Night. Clarent, pronounced (cluh-rent), is the sword in the stone which Arthur pulled free to become King of Britain, not to be mistaken with Excalibur, which Excalibur is Arthur's Sword which he obtained from the Lady of Avalon. It should not be confused with the sword in the stone. Category:Female Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:mage Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user Category:Karyuudo